warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Schurkenstreken/Braamsters Daad
Braamsters Daad (Engels: Bramblestar's Deed) is een oneshot uit de reeks Schurkenstreken, die de verhalen van de slechteriken uit mijn verhalen vertelt. Braamsters Daad 700px Ambitie is goed, mits deze in de goede banen wordt geleid. Teveel ambitie, leidt tot eerzucht en deze honger naar macht maakt uiteindelijk meer slachtoffers dan gewild. Een goed voorbeeld is Braamsters verhaal. Als hem de kans wordt gegeven om in één klap zijn leider, commandant en grootste rivaal uit te schakelen, grijpt hij deze met beide poten aan. *** ‘Eclipsvlam?’ Braamdoorns hartslag versnelde bij elke seconde die voorbij streek. Hij moest dit doen. Veel te lang had hij zwijgend toegekeken hoe de zwarte poes haar krijgerstaken vervulde, was hij weg gezwijmeld bij de aanblik van haar slanke gestalte, en nooit had hij ook maar iets durven te zeggen. Zijn gevoelens onder woorden te brengen. Maar samen zouden ze prachtige kittens kunnen krijgen, die Eclipsvlams vurigheid hadden en zijn kracht. Die geschiedenis zouden gaan schrijven. ‘Wat is er?’ Eclipsvlam trok vragend met haar oor en keek hem aan met haar prachtige, ambergele ogen. ‘Wil je… kunnen we… wil je mijn partner zijn?’ gooide Braamdoorn eruit. Het was even stil. Eclipsvlam zei niks; ze hield zijn blik vast. ‘Ik zou leider worden’, ging hij wanhopig verder. ‘En jij mijn commandant. Samen zouden we onverslaanbaar zijn!’ Er kwam nog steeds geen reactie. ‘Ik heb lang gedroomd van een toekomst samen’, begon Eclipsvlam uiteindelijk. ‘Maar de manier waarop je de laatste tijd denkt … het staat me niet aan. Ambitie kan leiden tot eerzucht, Braamdoorn, vergeet dat niet…’ Hulpeloos keek hij hoe Eclipsvlam wegliep, haar staart naar beneden hangend. Nee! Ik heb het verknald… ze haat me. “Het staat haar niet aan.” Ze vindt dat ik te ambitieus ben, maar ik geef meer om haar dan om wat dan ook! Hoe kan ze dat niet zien?! Braamdoorns verdriet sloeg om in woede. Ik ben ambitieus, maar wat is daar mis mee? Ik zou leider kunnen worden en Eclipsvlam mijn commandant! Samen zouden we heersen over het woud. Waarom wil ze dat niet? Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en spuugde uiteindelijk boos op de grond. Als ze niet met mij wil heersen, dan zal ik dat alleen doen. Maar dan kan ik haar ook niet meer gebruiken. *** Het was hem wel opgevallen dat Bladerster steeds meer taken aan Eclipsvlam gaf. Ze mocht patrouilles leiden en werd zo nu en dan uitgenodigd om met Bladerster en Ravenstaart te eten. Braamdoorn wist dat Eclipsvlam een goede kandidaat voor het commandantschap was, en daarmee was hij haar liever kwijt dan rijk. Nog steeds hoopte hij dat hij op een eerlijke manier leider kon worden; als Ravenstaart nou gewoon iets overkwam en Bladerster inzag dat hij de beste krijger was, dan lag de weg naar macht open. Eclipsvlam had een leerling gehad. Het katertje, Duisterpoot, was een tijd geleden vermoord door vijandige zwerfkatten en Braamdoorn hoopte dat dit betekende dat de zwarte poes niet genoeg mentorervaring had om commandant te worden. Hijzelf had nu een eigen leerling, Botpoot, en besteedde veel aandacht aan zijn training. Ze zeggen dat het opleiden van een jonge kat de beste voorbereiding is op het leiderschap, dus het kan geen kwaad om veel tijd met Botpoot door te brengen. Het was een ochtend als alle andere in het SchaduwClankamp, behalve dan dat Braamdoorn de patrouilles organiseerde; niet Ravenstaart. Het enige wat hij wist, was dat de commandant enkele dagen geleden met spoed naar Vlekkenvachts hol was vervoerd en daar nu doodziek in een nest lag. Dit is precies wat ik nodig heb, dacht Braamdoorn voldaan. Al helemaal omdat Ravenstaart de vroegere mentor van Eclipsvlam was, en zij dus bij hem is in het medicijnhol. De Clan heeft nu alleen mij om op te vertrouwen! ‘Valkschaduw, jij leidt een patrouille naar de DonderClangrens’, miauwde hij kordaat. Het voelde vertrouwd, zo op de Hogesteen staan. Bijna alsof het voorbestemd was… en misschien was dat ook wel zo. Ik denk dat het mijn lot is om leider te worden. Ik ben er overduidelijk geschikt voor, toch? ‘Neem Musveder en Moerasdamp met je mee.’ De drie katten vertrokken gehoorzaam. Ha! Ze luisteren allemaal. Ik ben… Zijn gedachten werden onderbroken door twee terugkerende katten. Bladerster en Vlekkenvacht, de leider en de medicijnkat van de Clan, kwamen door de doornhaag het kamp binnen. Ze zagen er verslagen uit en Braamdoorn trippelde kalm op hen af. ‘Wat is er?’ Bladersters blik was dof. ‘We zijn naar de Maansteen geweest’, miauwde de lapjespoes hees. ‘De SterrenClan zei me dat Ravenstaarts ziekte wel degelijk te genezen was, maar dat ik op een andere plek moest zijn voor het geneesmiddel. Een plek waar de SterrenClan heerst.’ Braamdoorn kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘De SterrenClan heerst over het hele woud. Dat geneesmiddel kan overal zijn.’ Bladerster staarde naar haar poten. ‘Vlekkenvacht, ga jij maar naar Ravenstaart en haal Eclipsvlam voor me.’ Eclipsvlam?! Waarom zij nou weer? Ik ben hier degene die de patrouilles organiseert in jouw afwezigheid. Zie je niet dat ik een perfecte commandant zou zijn? Bladerster besprak de situatie op gedempte toon met Eclipsvlam. De zwarte poes zag er afgemat uit; ze was deze hele nacht opgebleven om bij haar mentor te waken. Ze moet eens ophouden met dat zwakke gedrag. Toen Hertenspoor op sterven lag, ben ik ook niet bij de pakken neer gaan zitten. ‘Braamdoorn?’ Bladerster richtte zich vragend tot hem. ‘Eclipsvlam en ik denken dat we naar de Stenen Cirkel moeten reizen voor het geneesmiddel. Ik wil dat jij ook met ons mee gaat.’ De Stenen Cirkel was een legendarische plek waar volgens de legende om de zoveel tijd katten heen reisden die een grote bestemming te wachten stond. De laatste groep die erheen was geweest, bestond uit Morgengloed, inmiddels de RivierClancommandant, Cirkelsteen, een RivierClankrijger, Zwarstreep, een DonderClankat, Regenpoel, de WindClanmedicijnkat en tenslotte Eclipsvlam zelf. ‘Ben je echt bereid om je Clan te verlaten voor het leven van één enkele krijger?’ waagde Braamdoorn te vragen. Bladerster snoof. ‘Ravenstaart is mijn commandant! Ik ben hem meer verschuldigd dan wie dan ook. Het is een lange reis, dus nadat we reiskruiden hebben ingenomen zullen we meteen vertrekken.’ *** Bladerster had geen woord teveel gezegd toen ze sprak over een lange reis. Braamdoorns poten waren pijnlijk van het scherpe gesteente. Gelukkig kwam het hem wel goed uit, want zo had hij alle tijd om na te denken over zijn plan. Hij kon deze kans niet laten gaan; in één klap kon hij Bladerster, Ravenstaart en Eclipsvlam uitschakelen. Hij hoefde niet eens ervaring op te doen als commandant, nee, hij kon gewoon meteen doorstromen naar de functie van leider. ‘We zijn er’, ademde Eclipsvlam opgelucht. ‘Hier, in deze grot, bevindt zich de Stenen Cirkel.’ Braamdoorn bekeek de ingang; ja, dit was precies het goede decor voor zijn plan. Een heerlijk instabiele grot. ‘Ik houd de wacht wel’, bood hij meteen aan. ‘Gaan jullie maar naar binnen.’ Eclipsvlam fronste wantrouwig, maar ging uiteindelijk Bladerster voor, de duistere ruimte in. Zo stil als een muis klom Braamdoorn naar boven. Poot voor poot, klauterde hij richting de bovenkant van de grotingang, waar vele loszittende stenen wachtten om door hem naar beneden getrapt te worden. Ha! Dit is bijna te makkelijk. Met alle kracht die hij in zich had, sprong hij op de loszittende stenen die langzaam, heel langzaam, naar beneden begonnen te vallen. Het creëerde een lawine van neerstortend gesteente en het gebulder deed zijn oren ruizen, maar hij ging door, net zolang tot de ingang geblokkeerd was door een dikke wand van rotsblokken. ‘Braamdoorn!’ Eclipsvlam gilde. ‘De ingang is geblokkeerd! Help ons, ga hulp halen!’ Braamdoorn lachte smalend, en zocht een kier tussen de rotsen op. Daar zag hij ze zitten. Bladerster, haar vacht onder het zand wat de instorting had veroorzaakt, en Eclipsvlam, die in paniek tegen de stenen aan ramde. ‘Wat jammer nou… is de grot ingestort? Hoe zou dat nou komen?’ Braamdoorn kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Jij! Al die tijd, ik had het moeten weten’, hijgde Bladerster woedend. ‘Hier kom je nooit mee weg, Braamdoorn!’ Braamdoorn knipperde onschuldig met zijn ogen. ‘Binnenkort is het Braamster, kan ik jullie verzekeren. En ik kom hier zeker mee weg. Jullie daarentegen,’ hij gebaarde naar de blokkade van gesteente, ‘jullie zijn het die niet wegkomen. Nooit meer.’ Hij hoorde Eclipsvlam zacht jammeren. ‘Alsjeblieft, Braamdoorn, doe dit niet! Je weet dat dit een fout is. We zouden partners kunnen worden, jij en ik, het spijt me!’ Braamdoorn draaide zich om en liep weg, waarna hij nog één keer over zijn schouder keek. ‘Oh, maar ik doe dit niet uit wraak, Eclipsvlam. Je had helemaal gelijk. Ik ben ambitieus, en dat kan leiden tot eerzucht. En dat…’ Hij glimlachte breed. ‘…dat leidt tot jouw ondergang. Vaarwel, Eclipsvlam. Vaarwel…’ ***Einde*** 700px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots Categorie:Schurkenstreken